Do The Roar (Crossover)
the scene when shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters (Who Flies Away) *Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Casper (1995 Film) *Linnux (Rock Dog) *Roland (Strange Magic) *Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Felicie and Victor (Leap!) *Kazar (The Wild) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Dug Hognob and Goona (Early Man) *Valiant (2005 Film) *Purple Minion and Margo (Despicable Me 2) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) *Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *The Lorax (2012 Movie) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Fievel (An American Tail) *Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) *Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) *Waluigi and Wario (SMG4 Bloopers: The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold) *Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Specialists (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Alex, Clover, and Sam (Totally Spies!: *Chungu and Nne (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) *Soto (Ice Age) *Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) *Herman Schultz/Shocker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) *Miralous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *People (Hotel Transilvania) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) *Reg (Silly Animals) *DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Coraline *Flynn Rider and Maximus (Tangled) *RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Peoples and Animals (Beedrooms & Broomsticks) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Scuttle and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Michael Jordan (Space Jam) *Tim Teplenton (The Boss Baby) *Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) *Benny (The Wild) *Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa (Winx Club: Season 1) *Gissele (Enchanted) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *The Raccon (Incredibles 2) *Zeebad (Doogal) *Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Robbie (lazy Town: We Are Number One!) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) *Rover Dangerfield *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) *Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War) *Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte (The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again) *Bela (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ozzie (Rock Dog) *Santa Clause (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Shorts: No Service!) *B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dixie (Daddy I'm a Zombie) *Grug, Belt, and Guy, (The Groods) *Niko and Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) *Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Golf Ball (BFDI) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) *Tulip (Storks) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Rusty (Rusty Rivets) *Scar (The Lion King) *Violet and Dash (Incredibles 2) *King Malbert (Igor) *Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Clayton (Tarzan) *The Cat (Mickey Mouse Shorts: Gasp!) *Nigel (Rio) *Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Megamind *Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) *Tod and The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) *SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) *Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Shere Khan, Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Ben (Bil & Ben: Phwoooar!) *Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *James Bond (Skyfall) *Police Officers Patty and Paul and Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Dot (A Bug's Life) *Cull Obsidian (Avengers: Infinity War) *Roddy (Flushed Away) *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Frieda (Happily N'ever After) *Police Officers (Monster House) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast 1991) *Lenny (Shark Tale) *Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Toto (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Drake (The Pebble of the Penguin) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Gavin, Roger, and Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) *Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bernard Bear *Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Ofelia (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *The Mirror (Veggietales) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Gru (Despicable Me 3) *Van Helsing (Hotel Transilvania 3) *Mordu (Brave) *Olaf (Frozen) *Steele (Balto) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) *Darkar (Winx Club) *Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Bo (The Star) *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Alex (Madagascar) *Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Casper) *Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Jenny Bernett (Monster House) *Wyborne (Coraline) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino *Hades (Hercules) *Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) *Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) *BoCo (Thomas and friends: the diseasel) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio *Gaturro (2010 Film) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *The Mane 6 (My Little Pony The Movie) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Von Talon (Valiant) *Icy, Darcy, Stormy (Winx Club: Season 2) *Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa (The Pirate Fairy) *Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Mzingo and the Vultures (The Lion Guard: The Search of Utamu) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Ebony Maw (Avengers: Infinity War) *King the Wolf (Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze) *Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape (The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) *A. Thumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *Obesey, Mr and Mrs. Griffin (All Creatures Big and Small) *Claudandus (Felidae) *Ripslinger (Planes) *Fisher Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop: Heart of Parkness) *Mortadelo and Filemón (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn (Here Comes the Grump) *Zach (Wild Kratts: Let the Rhinos Roll) *Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) *Lord Business and Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Mario and Yoshi (SMG4 Bloopers: Stupid Mario World) *Racers (Cars 2006) *Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) *Bodi (Rock Dog) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Z and Mandible (Antz) *Mushu (Mulan) *Bully Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) *Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) *Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *Myles Standish (Free Birds) *Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Waluigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario's Road Trip) *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) *E.B. (Hop) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Weasels (The Prince & The Pauper) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Master Udon (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Fawn (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Tom (Talking Tom And Friends Happy App-Loween) *El Primero (Ferdinand) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Avengers: Infinity War) *Brian (Doogal) *The King (Cars) *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Bones (Monster House) *Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) *Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Little Girl (T''he Little Prince 2015)'' *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) *May (The Wild Life) *The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Condorito and Coné (Condorito (2017 film)) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, DJ Drake, and Kate (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jewel (Rio) *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Bob and Stuart (Minions) *Dennis (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Zebedee (Doogal) *General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) *Preston (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) *The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Sarco (Dino Time) *Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Phango (Khumba) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Coyotes (Melody Time) *Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) *Timon and Pumba (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *Chef (Trolls) *Ramon (Happy Feet) *Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Hunter (Storks) *Frabice (Minons) *Animals (Arthur Christmas) *Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Ted (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) *Iago (Aladdin) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Heavy (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *Spike (Flushed Away) *Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Socrates (Animal United) *Ian and the Deers (Open Season) *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) *Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Bad Apple (Veggietales: Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple) *Toad (SML: Toad's Mistake!) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Tighten (Megamind) *Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Riff (Rock Dog) *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *WALL-E *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Alpha, Beata and Wolves (Storks) *Mike (Sing!) *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Dag (Barnyard 2006) *Hunter (The Star) *Alamena Slim (Home on The Range) *Victor Quatermaine (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) Transcript Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Characters mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubiz mouth Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.jpg|Mufasa falled down in the Stanpede Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux lauchess into the Mountains by Khampa Strange Magic Screenshot 2529.jpg|? happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Mambo and Munk falled on the Ground Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor falls and lands on the Cart Valiant_Screenshot_0807.jpg|Valiant flies on the Window lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Vitrutious gets kicked by Lord Business Jorge_and_Buster_Death.png|Wario and Waluigi falled down in the Ice Water Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor fless on the air by Horton Screenshot_20180803-155336.png|Specialists after the Bird Flying Away alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Kate and Humpley slides on Snow Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|? IMG_20180806_163617.jpg|Evelyn gets sucked on a plane by elastigirl Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster Kyle_and_Stanley_Defeat.png|Baldi and Yoda about to Crash on Gotta Sweep Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-11408.jpg|Shocker gets hitted on the SchoolBus by Spiderman Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground Melody flies away.png|Melody got launched as the Whale sneezed Screenshot_20180803-151711.png|Pear falled into the Pit by Apple kicking and Saying "This..Is..APPLE!" OR1-(752).png|Ladybug flies in paris Screenshot_20180707-033255.png|Bloom falls into the Pit after the Chase Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg|DJ Drake falling in the Fake Building coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg|Coraline falls on the Ground overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne gettin launched on the Sliding in the Sky bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10850.jpg|? bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10858.jpg|? bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10868.jpg|? Diesel 10's defeat.png|Diesel 10 falls in the bridge Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|Michael Jordan flies on the Ground by Yosemite Sam boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Tim flies up along with Boss Baby enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Gissele falls down on The Well Fly_of_dispair.jpg|Squidward being trowed by The Flying Dutchman Maua_death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Fifi falled down on the Blimp looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg|Yosemite Sam launchess on the TNT cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8558.jpg|Kitty Galore flyes on the Cotton Candy matchine by Squeaker bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel & Loco gets knocked on By Hopper Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-7064.png|Dragon Maleficent falling to the death Postman Pat Screaming.png|Postman Pat flying into the Roof Midnight Sparkle --NOOOO!!!!-- EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle gets zapped up by Sunset Shimmer Rover_Dangerfield_Wobbles.png|Rover Dangerfield shakes his head as the rooster coking a doddle doo avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg|Proxima Midnight being crushed on Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Mighty Eagle slides on the table Bandicam 2018-08-24 12-03-15-670.jpg|Snowball failed on the water Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rudy falls on the Cliff by Momma daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Dixie falled down on the Cliff after seeing Fire the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt, and Guy, after gettin stucked on tar IMG_20180806_163711.jpg|Golf Ball slaps on By Snowball Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy flies and slides on the Farm Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Queen flled down on the Cliff and gets Crushed a Boulder Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Tulip falled down as Junior shouting "BACK OFF!" Homer Slide.jpg|Homer Simpson slides on the Rope Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Scar falled down on the Pride Rock by Simba Screenshot_20180618-131650.png|Violet and Dash blast on the Incredimobile Screenshot_20180820-215223.png|Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot falled down on the Pit Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-01-28-018.jpg|Dipper and Mabel falls down on the sky Castleinthesky-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg|Sheeta falls down on the Blimp garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6470.jpg|Garfield falled down on the Truck 60762DE3-3F57-42AF-890E-123E2330079D.jpeg|James Bond gets shot by eve moneypenny mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg|Police Officers Patty and Paul Peterson and Ms.Grunion fliying on the Ramp Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 0351.jpg|Clumsy Smurf slide on the Tree bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|Dot falling down on the Canyon avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg|Cull Obsidian flies and being blowed up Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston falls down on the Beast's castle IMG_20180806_163528.jpg|Noth hitted a Football by Dug kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg|Gidget falls down And Lands on The Window Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg|Helga fells on the ground By Rouke Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Marlin slides and flies on the Boat Screenshot_20180803-181824.png|Bernard Bear falled down on the Cactus Screenshot_20180820-220519.png|Ofelia slides on the T.I.A boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Eggs swinged on Mr. Trout Winnie and Archivald Screenshot_20180820-222438.png|Van Helsing falling down on the dead end Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty falled down on the Museum by Sherlock Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|olaf falled down by marshmallow Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Max and Duke falls on the sewers Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car 8564C670-1035-43D8-B48C-5D42B9E1A7AD.png|Percy running away from Gordon “I won’t stay here il run away he puffed” 9545D824-9642-4446-B8F5-4C62FA90C9D1.png|BoCo is shocked after getting bullied by bill and Ben horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla falls on the water Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-46-11-108.jpg|Gaturro falled down on the Coppel store Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes about to Crash on The Car Death Screenshot_20180113-124247.png|Icy, Darcy, Stormy flies on the despair pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa gets switched on the Talents By Zarina Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Dr. Nefarious' death.jpg|Dr. Nefarious falls down on the Electricity by Ratchet avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg|Ebony Maw gets sucked on by Iron Man IMG_20180806_163500.jpg|Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape falling intro the Water Trumper flying.jpg|A. Trumper flies on the Pile of Poop By the Bull Ripslinger_Crashed.png|Ripslinger crashed on the Toilets Screenshot_20180820-221342.png|Mortadelo and Filemón flies on the sky Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Gerry_and_Mumba_Defeat.png|Mario and Yoshi lauchess into the Spaces by Larry Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg|Racers crashing on the Racers by Chick Hicks Katie Flying.jpg|Katie lauchess into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo Terry_Defeat.png|Bully Boss falls into the Lava secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Tink and Periwinkle falling Down on the ice Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish launched on the Storms Screenshot_20180803-154529.png|Mandragora fell on the ground after Faragona shooting on Her Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-56-16-148.jpg|Jonathan flies on the broomstick after Mavis hitting my head Miles_and_Surly_Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy slides on the Water Screenshot_20180820-221829.png|Fawn flies on the ground Screenshot_20180820-214351.png|Tom falls on the ground spiderman-falls-down.jpg|Spider-Man/Peter Parker falled down on the Parachute by Iron Man Lenny_death.png|Brian lauchess into the Trains by Dylan Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|The King about to crash on the Ground by Chick Hicks Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House Robinson_Crusoe_Wild_Life_Screenshot_2372.jpg|May falled down into the Water Screenshot_20180820-221358.png|The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio launched on the space nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|Surly and Andie falled down in the Bridge lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Ted Wiggins slides on the Ground 20100825193626054.png|Green Ninja gets and computer? Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-42-23-440.jpg|Condorito and Coné falls on the cave minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Bob and Stuart falls down on The Kevin Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula Peck_death.png|Zebedee falled down in the Ice Maria_death.png|The Beast falled down in the Water Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf falls into the Death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets hitted a tree and gets hitted on the clif KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Bad Cop fell on the Canyon by Batman Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket trowns and Burned the Death Edgar_defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick falled down on the Wave incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10162.jpg|Dash Parr falled down on the Jungle after The Chase of Syndrome's henchmen Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousan Miles of Death Arbrose_death.png|Ted falls on the Jungle Spike_flies_quite_suddenly_off_boat_screamin_like_a_girl.jpg|Spike flies on the boat 3 Horseynators defeat.jpg|Hans, Greta and Klaus got crashed by Ferdinand and Guapo Larry_death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water igor-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Igor, Scamper and Brain after the chase Bad apple defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy Senni_death.png|Bowser lauchess into the Vulcans by Mario coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Miguel Rivera being trowed by Ernesto Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beata and Wolves falls on the Cliff Sing_2016_Screenshot_2050.jpg|Mike about to fall on the Sewers Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg|Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha slides on Bats in the Bridge Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag lauchess into the Car by Otis home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7877.jpg|Alamena Slim being kicked by Maggie and Grace Screenshot_20180803-151631.png|Insurance Adjuster Pencil being blowed up Category:Crossovers Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Unfinished